1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communication technology, and in particular to a touch screen and a terminal device comprising the touch screen.
2. The Related Arts
With the vivid and prosperous development of the communication industry, the application of touch terminal devices with touch screens is getting increasingly wide. The touch screen is the simplest and most natural interaction between human beings and machines and is commonly used in various fields, such as inquiry of public information, office operation, industrial control, military commanding, electronic games, song picking and dish ordering, multimedia teaching, estate related matters, and personal mobile terminal devices. However, to conduct a touch operation at an edge portion of a conventional touch screen, compared to a touch operation conducted in a central zone of the touch screen, the edge zone of the touch screen has a relatively small touch area for the touch operation and this leads to reduced touch control accuracy in the edge of the touch screen, so that erroneous operations may readily result, causing troubles to the users.